ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Style; Ketsueki Shīru
'Jutsu History' Yuei, with great strain and effort, created this for his father. He used his daughter as the base for the seal, telling her that it would bring nothing but misery. She accepted the seal fully, trusting her father. When she was murdered, her father was miserable, but he had completed the seal. He put the contents of how to use it in a scroll he hid in the temple of the Guardians, which are currently inactive. They will become active if one were to enter the area, and challenge their mettle. Years later, when Yuei had also died, he had not realized his mistake. Anyone who used the seal on themselves was a permanent container, destined to be the container for eternity. Even those with an inch left of Hikari blood could birth the full-blood Hikari; a warning to those that use it. The rebirth is a nasty process, almost always killing the mother. Take caution; only the strong may survive. * Fun fact; Yuei's wife died to make the base of the seal. 'Jutsu Effects' This technique only bears effect when used against a member of the clan due to their unique bloodline. It effectively seals the target away in a tattoo of bloodlines that's left on the caster's body or on a designated surface. This technique can even be used on a target that lacks a physical body. The insignia is a silhouette of the sealed being; it will move around, change its pose and position on the body of the person it is sealed in. Depending on the emotion of the sealed thing, or location in the body, it moves. This seal is best used when you have a strong bond with the thing being sealed. If the seal slips, the sealed being can control the body it is sealed in. The sealed being may also speak to the person it is sealed inside in times of weakness; if the sealed person were to trust the sealed being, the sealed being may speak freely and possess the body freely. If you do this to anyone in your clan, you must first have their OOC permission. Otherwise unuseable. Instructions on the bottle; # Bleed the intended target. If target has no blood, collect wisps of chakra. # Place blood in ritual bowl. # Add salt, a drop of the blood of the person who is going to become the seal, and a bit of human flesh. # Ensure success by giving the life-force of another person to fuel the ritual. Bowl should glow. # Repeat the chant, 'The blood of my blood holds another' in Japanese five times consecutively; 'Watashi no chi no chi wa betsu no mono o hoji shite imasu' # Mix bowl until all ingredients have blended together. # Feed to sealee. If it does not have physical form, resort to chakra linking the bowl. Requires another sacrifice, whose soul will be destroyed in the sealing process. # If you have need of a chakra link, make sure that the person is willing to die. Make them drink the contents of the bowl after linking chakra. Can mix into soup to help flavor. # Remember that if unwilling, the target should be heavily restrained. Both the being to be sealed and the sacrifice. # Wait three minutes, as the painful sealing process begins. The sealing process takes between 1 and 12 hours depending on how powerful the sealee is. # Done. Make sure to tend to the seal by trying to meet the demands of the thing within, otherwise they may grow quite rowdy. # 10% of all sealed beings will ask their seal to consume blood or flesh. Try to do so from corpses. As disgusting as it sounds, it will taste the way it does to the sealed being. Normally delicious. # Don't get addicted to the sealed being's tastes. Can result in shinobi misunderstanding and taking you for a cannibal. * This seal takes no responsibility for the user's choices, whether they gain a desire for the consumption of flesh and blood or happen to pick up an unsavory trait from the being inside them. - Yuei 'Strengths:' * The ability to seal an out-of-control clan member, or a clan member who is getting in your way. * Can use the chakra of the person/thing within you if you have grown enough in both relationship and strength; has negative drawbacks, but not as negative as the repercussion of a full {unwelcome} possession. 'Weaknesses:' * Depending on how weak you are, you can see and hear them. They are real, but they are simply playing with your mind. Nobody else may see them except for those who have their chakra inside them; they can endlessly torture you for their own amusement, see through your eyes, and even, in times of great weakness or suffering, take control of their body. If their chakra is sufficient, the illusion of their original body will be overlayed on top of yours. * If they're a dick and strong, they can make you hit yourself. Seeing that the contents of the ritual are basically torture, I can see why. * If someone was to theoretically take full possession of the body it was sealed in, they could potentially destroy the body. Chances are that the person who slipped would be in the hospital for some time, if not dead, but only if they are incompatible with the person inside of them. I.E. Someone sealing a member who is not of their clan. Those who seal members of their clan have the potential to get out alive, with deep and life-threatening wounds and cataclysmic damage to the internal organs and slight damage to the chakra network. * Entering into a contract with the person within you allows a full {approved} possession. In this state, the person/thing within may do whatever they wish, without the interference and rebellion of the person who sealed them within their body. In this state, the thing inside may do things that you can be held accountable for. Please take caution when signing contracts. 'Approved by' TheFinal